WrestleMania 35: FIRE and ICE!!
WrestleMania 35: FIRE & ICE!! 'will be the thirty-fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network eventproduced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on April 7, 2019 at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Production Background WrestleMania is considered WWE's flagship event,1 having been described as the Super Bowl of sports entertainment.2 The event will be the first WrestleMania to be held in the state of New Jersey since 2013 (at the same venue).3 On November 5, 2018, traveling packages for the event were sold;45 tickets went on sale on November 16, 2018, with individual tickets costing from $35 to $2,500 On the March 4 episode of ''Raw, Colin Jost and Michael Che of Saturday Night Live were introduced as special correspondents for the event.6 The following week, Alexa Bliss was revealed as the host of WrestleMania 35.78 On the March 18 episode of Raw, Elias announced that he would perform at WrestleMania. On March 26, 2019 it was announced that Joan Jett would perform her song "Bad Reputation" (which is currently the entrance music for Ronda Rousey) live as Rousey enters the ring. whilst the 4 Choirs will perform the "Bohemian Rhapsody" in in a live sing-a-long with the 85,000 fans in tribute to Freddy Mercury and his band Queen as Nathan J. Wallace enters the ring. Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters on the Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands and GFW Amped for Indy and Backyard promotions to build tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live, the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live ''and the Indy and Backyard show ''GFW Amped At the Royal Rumble, Seth Rollins won the men's Royal Rumble match by last eliminating Braun Strowman, thus earning his choice of a world championship match of either Raw's Universal Championship or SmackDown's WWE Championship at WrestleMania 35. The next night on Raw, WWE Chief Operating Officer Triple H congratulated Rollins and gave him until the end of the night to choose which champion he wanted to face. Later, Rollins confronted Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, who had retained the title at the Royal Rumble against Finn Bálor. After an ensuing brawl, Rollins made his choice that he wanted to face Lesnar for the Universal Championship at WrestleMania. the Battle of the World's Pound-4-Pound Best! The most heavily promoted feud going into the event was the 6-pack Elimination Challenge match for the GFW Global Championship. The Storyline between Impact Wrestling Knockout Tessa Blanchard and GFW Mega-Star and one of chojin wrestling's most recognizable and popular All-time living legends, Nathan Joseph Wallace brought the Chojin Wrestling and Impact Wrestling much mainstream exposure, as the match was discussed by several news outlets including Weekly Wallace starting on On December 28, 2018, Nathan Wallace defeated Impact Wrestling's then-Knockouts Champion Tessa Blanchard to win the 2018 Chaos World Championship Tournament. As is a new tradition, the winner of the tournament receives the newly-created WrestleMania Main Event Title Match challenge rights certificate, which grants him a main event match at WrestleMania 35 for the GFW Global Championship. Nathan went on to defend the certificate against Oliver Grimsly on February 10th at X-plosion in Indianapolis and Su Yung on February 19th at King of Choujin Wrestling. At NXT Impact Double Header II, Tessa Blanchard beat Cult Hitman, which led to a very lightly hostile B.T.W crowd heckling her. Tessa responded by pushing Velveteen Dream, Gail Kim, Newly-Crowned NXT North American Heavyweight Champion Johnny Gargano, NXT World Heavyweight Champion Tomasso Ciampa, Aleister Black, Adam Cole, Ricochet and Nathan Wallace, who was sitting at ringside! Tessa refused to apologize and instead challenged Nathan to a match at WrestleMania. Nathan agreed and trained with Boxing Legend Sugar Ray Leonard to prepare for the match. On March 25th at Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special, Tessa Blanchard made her return to chojin wrestling after being suspended plus being added in the Steel Cage match between Regular Champion Noven, Interim Champion Eli Drake and Linear Champion Alberto El Patron for the Unification of the GFW Global Championship in which she emerged victorious winning the unified title and after the fight, the Killer Bae Heather Monroe from Championship Wrestling from Hollywood saves her new manager Jamie Iovine from a beatdown by Tessa. then "the Draw" Sami Callihan from Impact Wrestling won the 2018-19 GFW G-1 Climax by defeating VTW's resident outlaw D-lock at the Royal Rumble in January. On GFW Amped, the Machine Brian Cage from Impact Wrestling defeated Bar Wrestling's "Juicy" Joey Ryan and "the Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada from New Japan Pro Wrestling to become the number one contender and face Tessa for the GFW Global title in Wrestlemania 35. Similarly, the GFW Global Champion Tessa Blanchard went on to defend her title against Takeshi Rikio and in a three-way match against NUW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion Shadow Grim and former 2 time NWA Worlds Heavyweight Champion Dan Severn at the 2019 Woodstock Festival of Champions. The match was then officially announced, with Tessa defending the title against Nathan, Brian Cage, Heather Monroe, Sami Callihan and 2019 King of the Yard Tournament winner Darkside in a 6-pack challenge match. King of the Streets After the main event match at New Start!! on April 9th 2018, Conor Nazang, of the Peep Batt-lites, attacked NJW XI, of Los Nachismos. Later in the year on April 29 at the Greatest Royal Rumble event in Saudi Arabia, NJW XI won the EWE Anarchy Championship by defeating Zach Romig. On May 4 at night 2 of WSW International Assault Best of the Best tour, Nazang returned to attack NJW XI again and set a match between the two at Slammiversary XVI for NJW XI's EWE Anarchy championship. Nazang went on to defeat NJW XI and win the title. His first defense was at SuperPower Struggle in which Nazang defeated NJW XI's Los Nachismos ''stablemate Nacho Contrera. After the end of the match, NJW XI went on to save Nacho after Nazang's continued assault on him and proceeded to challenge Nazang for the championship. Despite Nazang's refusal, GFW management went on to announce the match for WrestleMania 35. At Fan Axcess on April 6th, the match was changed to a no disqualifications match. "Golden Knights Battle!" On October 27, 2018 at the Road to SuperPower Struggle, the tag teams of Golden Star Lovers and Balance of Chaos faced off in a tournament match of the Super Junior Tag League. The Balance of Chaos team went on to win that match with Revan pinning the GFW X-Division Champion Kota Ibushi, laying a possible challenge on the table. On November 3 at SuperPower Struggle, Ibushi was set to team with the Elite to face Eagles and the Balance of Chaos in a six-man tag team match. Revan in crutches was in the corner of his BOC stablemates and ended up costing Ibushi the match, hitting him with a crutch. After the match, he revealed that he had faked the injury and held up Ibushi's title. On the following Monday, GFW management announced a match between the two for the championship. "NJPW vs IMPACT Battle Collision 2: the Gravest Challenge!" at Impact's Against all odds on March 29th, in the Undead Rhelm match, the Undead Bride Su Yung lost to Rosemary which saw Allie, in her final Impact Wrestling appearance, get stabbed in the neck by Su Yung and die in the arms of Rosemary. after that match Su Yung whined, complained, cried and squealed of the outcome until IWGP World Heavyweight Champion Switchblade Jay White from New Japan Pro Wrestling emerged and attacked Su Yung and hit her with his finisher ,the ''Blade Runner, which brought out the Undead Bridesmaids which Switchblade brought out his Bullet Club teammates to attack the Bridesmaids igniting a very heated feud between the Bridesmaids and Switchblade's Bullet Club. but However due to outcome of the Main Event of NXT Takeover G-1 Supercard NYC United We Stand , Su Yung will now Challenge, "the Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada for the IWGP title in what is now built as the "Gravest Challenge" 5 way Tag Bathanza On November 3, 2018 at SuperPower Struggle, KM and Fallah Bahh defeated the CSHWF World Tag Team Champion team of the Peep Battlites and the team the Rock-ness Monsters in a three-way tag team match to win the Tag World Grand Prix. On the following Monday, the same match was scheduled for this event—this time it was a Fatal-5 way match for Peep Battlites's championship with Reno Scum and Masahiro Chono and Keiji Mutoh Involved. Queen of Seattle at Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! , Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Council star Amanda Knox defeated Kelly Kelly and 4 other women to win the newly-unified GFW Women's Championship. At SuperPowers Struggle, Knox defeated Candice Michelle to retain the title. at NXT Takeover G-1 Supercard NYC United We Stand, Knox successfully defended the championship against Christy Hemme. Following the match, Fifty Shades's Anastasia Steele-Grey challenged Knox to a championship match at WrestleMania 35: FIRE & ICE as a result of Knox making fun of her husband, Christian Grey. WrestleMania 21 Rematch this time its personal! On the SmackDown 1000 special on October 16, 2018, Batista, who had last wrestled in WWE in 2014, made an appearance alongside Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Triple H for an Evolution reunion. During the segment, Batista praised Orton and Flair. He then praised Triple H for having done everything in the wrestling business, except defeat him;29 during Batista's first singles run in 2005, he defeated Triple H in all three of their only matches against each other.303132 The two had a tense stare down before embracing, seemingly showing that there was no ill will between the two.29 However, on the February 25, 2019 episode of Raw, a celebration for Flair's 70th birthday was planned, but Flair did not show. It was then shown that Batista had attacked Flair backstage, and Batista asked if Triple H had his attention.33 Triple H called out Batista on the March 11 episode,24 where Batista stated he wanted his final match to be on his own terms. He challenged Triple H to a match at WrestleMania 35, and Triple H accepted and made the match a No Holds Barred match Kurt Angle's Farewell match On the March 11, 2019 episode of Raw, Kurt Angle announced that he would have his retirement match at WrestleMania 35 Championship Honor Concentration! On July 7, 2018 at GFW G1 Special in Las Vegas, NJW XXVI defeated Agent Whiskey to win the XWA Extreme Rated Championship. During his first defense at Fighting Spirit Undeniable, NJW XXVI was defeated by OWE's Cima. A rematch was later scheduled for WrestleMania 35 Who is truly....the BEST IN THE WORLD?! At Crown Jewel, Shane McMahon won the WWE World Cup, replacing The Miz in the finals, who was deemed unable to compete due to a pre-match brawl. Following this, The Miz began a pursuit to form a tag team with Shane, claiming that they could be the best tag team in the world. Shane finally agreed to the pairing, and the two won the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble. They lost the titles at Elimination Chamber, and failed to regain them at Fastlane; in both matches, Miz was pinned. Following their match at Fastlane, a disappointed Miz and Shane hugged Miz's father, who was in the front row. After Shane consoled Miz and his father, Shane then attacked Miz from behind, turning heel AEW vs GFW Battle Tag X-Plosion! At the Royal Rumble, Balance of Chaos defeated Bullet Club's Uso de Tonga and Ufa de Tonga to win the 2018-2019 GFW World Tag League. Following the match, Ustillow and Jason Atlas challenged for a GFW World Tag Team Championship match at WrestleMania before being interrupted by the Champions themselves The Young Bucks. A three-way match was later announced for WrestleMania 35. Firey and Crawling Collision! Kiera Hogan was originally supposed to face Itchweed with 3 Es for the GFW Hardcore Championship at SuperPower Struggle, however, the match was later cancelled due to a busy schedule by Kiera. On the March 21st episode of GFW Amped, Kiera defeated KCCW's Axel Wolfgang to become the number-one contender to the GFW Hardcore Championship. On the same night, he challenged the new GFW Hardcore Champion, Defiant Wrestling's Internet Champion Martin Kirby, to a championship match at WrestleMania 35: FIRE & ICE!! 3 Women Superstars 2 titles and there can be only 1 UNDISPUTED CHAMPION! At the Royal Rumble, Becky Lynch was unsuccessful in regaining the SmackDown Women's Championship from Asuka in the event's opening match. During the women's Royal Rumble match later that night, Lynch entered the match at #28, taking the place of an injured Lana, and won, last eliminating Charlotte Flair, thus earning a women's championship match of her choice of either the Raw Women's Championship or SmackDown Women's Championship at WrestleMania 35. The next night on Raw, Lynch confronted Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey, during which Rousey accepted the challenge after a brief standoff. Lynch then refused a medical examination on her knee after a brawl with Flair on SmackDown. Stephanie McMahon gave Lynch an ultimatum: have her knee examined or be suspended until she does. Lynch still refused and was suspended indefinitely.24 By the following episode of Raw, Lynch had been medically cleared and her suspension was lifted, but Vince McMahon overruled the decision, suspended Lynch for 60 days, and replaced her with Flair at WrestleMania.25 Over the next couple of weeks, Lynch continued to violate her suspension and attacked Rousey both physically and on Twitter. Following pleas by Rousey to reinstate Lynch, the suspension was lifted on the March 4 episode of Raw.26 At Fastlane, a limping Lynch defeated Flair by disqualification when Rousey attacked Lynch. As a result, Lynch was added back into the championship match at WrestleMania to make it a triple threat match.27It was later announced that this match would become the first-ever women's match to main event WrestleMania.28 On the March 26 episode of SmackDown, Charlotte defeated Asuka to win the SmackDown Women's Championship, becoming the only woman in WWE history to win eight women's championships. Playboy Poker of Aces match in a Steel Cage! On February 2, AAA director Dorian Roldan and AAA's talent director Vampiro announced a meeting entitled Poker of Aces. This encounter will be one of Fatal 4-Way playboy Lingerie bets in a Steel Cage Match, where until now the only confirmed are Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly. On May 18, Fantasma and Clown won to Kevin Kross and Hernandez, after the fight, Juventud Guerrera appeared of surprise and pushed Psycho, which collided with Ghost and led to both attacking each other. On June 5 at a press conference, he revealed two other fighters for Poker Aces and turned out to be Ashley Massaro and Torrie Wilson who make their return to GFW. Smokeshow vs Playboy On October 1, Scarlett Bordeaux won the VBW Canadian Championship against Ayako Hamada in Héroes Inmortales XI (in which she vacated Sexy Star) a month ago. In November, Amanda Cerny became the challenger for the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship. On December 16, Apache and Shani fought for the title in which they ended up with no result, which retains Shani, after the fight, Apache attacks Shani mutually. On January 26 at Guerra de Titanes, Apache defeated Shani to win her third title, starting her fiefdom. On February 2 at the dam conference, a rematch between Apache and Shani was announced but it would be a mask fight against hair. On March 4 at Rey de Reyes, Apache defeats Shani in a non-title fight, with the help of Estrella Divina. NJPW vs IMPACT Battle Collision 1: Street Fight on the NY/NJ Border it was originally gonna be WorldWide Underground (Johnny Impact, Taya Valkyrie and PJ Black) vs Austin Aries, Moose and Killer Kross in a trios street fight promoted as "the Toukon Shidoh Final Chapter of Aries" as a result of what happened at the very end of Impact Wrestling's Bound For Glory 2018. however Johnny and Taya turned heel on the March 15th episode of Impact Wrestling in Las Vegas when they attacked Brian Cage. so it was originally supposed to be Johnny Impact, Taya Valkyrie and Killer Kross facing 3 NJPW mega-stars. originally it was going to be the super dream team of Hiroshi Tanahashi, Tetsuya Naito and Kazuchika Okada. but due to Okada's IWGP World Heavyweight Championship win at NXT Takeover G-1 Supercard NYC United We Stand at Madison Square Garden, Johnny Impact, Taya Valkyrie and Killer Kross will now face Switchblade Jay White, Gedo and from 2 of NJPW's rival organizations, FMW and IWA Japan, Hayabusa's Greatest Rival, Mr. Gannosuke. High Stakes High Risks 2 On March 18th GFW chosen 6 teams LAX representing Impact Wrestling, Roppongi 3k with director Rocky Romero from NJPW, the Heretics from NUW, the Bad Sons from VTW, Gabriel Kidd and Defiant World Champion "the Last True Sick boy" Rory Coyle from Defiant Wrestling and the Los Ice Creams from CHIKARA to compete in a match titled "High Stakes High Risks 2". the 6-pact tag team challenge match will be the 2nd Double Jeopardy Ladder Match in Autstic Chojin Wrestling history. the match will not only determine the #1 Contenders for the GFW World Tag Team Championship but also it is for the VTW World Tag Team Championship 2 Old Lions Vs 6 Young Lions After becoming the inaugural holders of the WWE Women's World Tag Team Championship at Elimination Chamber,42 The Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) stated that they would defend the titles across Raw, SmackDown, and NXT.50 After retaining the championship against the Samoan Slaughterhouse (Nia Jax and Tamina) at Fastlane, for which they received a post-match beat down from Jax and Tamina,27 The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) called out the champions on the March 12 episode of SmackDown.43 The following week on Raw, WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix came out of retirement to team with Natalya to challenge for the championship at WrestleMania 35.39 On SmackDown the next night, The IIconics defeated The Boss 'n' Hug Connection in a non-title match.44 The following week, after asserting that they would defend the titles against anyone, The Boss 'n' Hug Connection were scheduled to defend the titles against Jax and Tamina, Natalya and Phoenix, and The IIconics in a fatal four-way tag team match at WrestleMania. 6 team madness Wolfman United defeated oVe to win the CSHWA World Tag Team Championship. Premier vs Champion On the February 19 episode of 205 Live, General Manager Drake Maverick scheduled an eight-man single elimination tournament with the winner facing Buddy Murphy for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WrestleMania 35.36 The tournament occurred over the next few weeks. Tony Nese, Drew Gulak, Oney Lorcan, and Cedric Alexanderadvanced to the semifinals by defeating Kalisto, The Brian Kendrick, Humberto Carrillo, and Akira Tozawa, respectively.3738 Nese and Alexander then advanced to the finals,39which was won by Nese Fuego Machine encounter At Fastlane, Samoa Joe retained the United States Championship in a fatal four-way match by making Rey Mysterio pass out to the Coquina Clutch.27 On the following episode of SmackDown, Mysterio pinned Joe in a tag team match.34 The following week, Joe was scheduled to defend the championship against Mysterio at WrestleMania 35 Promotions ALL IN! Global * WWE * GFW * AEW * ROH * Impact Wrestling * Chikara * UFC * LFC United States of America * NFCW * NUW * VTW * DBW * BYW Northwest * BTW * MEBW * Reality of Wrestling * CWFH * CWFA * UWE * RISE * Florida Championship Wrestling * WrestlePro * Ultimate Surrender * LWWL/Ringdivas * Asset Academy Wet Wrestling Canada * Smash Wrestling * Border City Wrestling * Crossbody Wrestling Mexico * Lucha Underground * AAA Lucha Libre * CRASH Lucha Libre * Los Luchadores United Kingdom * Defiant Wrestling * IPW UK * ICW * JDoe SWF Japan * New Japan Pro Wrestling * Pro Wrestling NOAH * K-Dojo * Pro Wrestling WAVE * World Idol Pro Wrestling * K-1 * PRIDE Fighting Championships * Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Council Hong Kong * OWE Event Other on-screen talent Pre-Show Four matches were contested on the two-hour pre-show. In the first match, Buddy Murphy defended the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Tony Nese. In the end, Nese performed a "Running Kneese" on Murphy, who was seated in the corner, to win the title.53 The WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal took place next. In the end, Sarah Logan seemingly last eliminated Asuka, but Carmella, who had not actually been eliminated, re-entered the ring and eliminated Logan with a superkick to win the match and the trophy.53 After that, The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) defended the Raw Tag Team Championship against Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. In the end, Dawson performed a brainbuster on Hawkins outside the ring, then rolled him back into the ring. Hawkins feigned unconsciousness and then rolled up Dawson to win the titles for him and Ryder and end his 269-match losing streak.53 The last pre-show match was the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. During the majority of the match, WrestleMania correspondents Colin Jost and Michael Che hid under the ring. In the end, as The Hardy Boyz(Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy) were trying to eliminate Braun Strowman, Che and Jost entered the ring in an attempt to help, however, Strowman overpowered the four and eliminated The Hardys. Jost attempted to work things out with Strowman by inviting his therapist in the ring, however, Strowman attacked the therapist and then eliminated Che. Strowman then picked Jost up and threw him outside of the ring on top of other wrestlers to win the match and the trophy Event The actual pay-per-view opened with WrestleMania host Alexa Bliss welcoming the crowd. She then brought out Hulk Hogan to hype the crowd for the event. '''Paul Heyman: Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! If my client is not on last, then we're not hanging around all night to wait! We're getting our business done, and we're getting on a jet to Las Vegas, where my client is ultimately appreciated! So let's get this nonsense over with; we’re doing it right here, right now! Paul Heyman interrupted the two and marched to the ring. He declared that if Brock Lesnar was not fighting in the main event, he would not wait the entire show for his Universal Championship defense and proceeded to introduce his client.1 As Rollins approached the ring, he was immediately attacked by Lesnar. After the match officially started, Lesnar delivered several German suplexes to Rollins. Rollins countered an "F-5" attempt and shoved Lesnar into the referee. While the referee was incapacitated, Rollins hit Lesnar with a low blow followed by a superkick and three "Curb Stomps" to win his first Universal Championship Next, AJ Styles faced Randy Orton. During the match, Orton attempted an "RKO", only for Styles to avoid the move several times. Orton eventually performed an "RKO" for a near-fall. In the end, Styles performed a "Phenomenal Forearm" on Orton outside the ring and again in the ring to win the match.1 After that, The Usos defended the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against The Bar (Cesaro and Sheamus), Rusev and Shinsuke Nakamura, and Aleister Black and Ricochet in a fatal four-way tag team match. During the match, Cesaro performed the "Cesaro Swing" on Ricochet for a full minute while Sheamus hit four opponents with "Beats of the Bodhrán". A superplex attempt by The Bar developed into a top-rope manoeuvre involving seven wrestlers. In the end, The Usos delivered a double "Superfly Splash" on Sheamus to retain the title. In the following match, The Miz faced Shane McMahon in a falls count anywhere match. Early on, Shane dominated Miz which prompted Miz's dad, who was sitting in the front row, to come into the ring and attempt to fight Shane, however, Shane attacked him. Miz and Shane then fought out into the crowd. In the end, Miz performed a Skull Crushing-Finale on Shane for a near-fall, then Miz performed a superplex on Shane off of a 15-foot camera stage to a lower platform just above the floor. As Shane landed on top of Miz, the referee counted a pinfall, giving the win to Shane.1 Next, The Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) defended the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship against Nia Jax and Tamina, The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), and Beth Phoenix and Natalya in a fatal four-way tag team match. In the end, Phoenix performed a "Glam Slam" on Bayley off the top rope. Royce threw Phoenix out of the ring, while Kay, who had tagged Phoenix, covered Bayley for the pinfall, giving The IIconics the championship.1 After that, Daniel Bryan (accompanied by Rowan) defended the WWE Championship against Kofi Kingston (accompanied by Big E and Xavier Woods). During the match, Rowan prevented Kingston from attacking Bryan outside the ring which prompted Big E and Woods to incapacitate Rowan. This allowed Kingston to get Bryan back in the ring. Bryan performed the running knee for a near-fall. Bryan applied the "LeBell Lock", however, Kingston escaped. In the climax, Kingston performed a "Trouble in Paradise" on Bryan to win his first WWE Championship, also becoming WWE's 30th Triple Crown Champion, 20th Grand Slam Champion, and the first African-born WWE Champion. Kingston celebrated with his sons while Big E and Woods discarded Bryan's custom eco-friendly championship belt and presented Kingston with the standard leather and gold-plated WWE Championship belt. just kicked Daniel Bryan numerous times in the head, Kofi Kingston heads to a corner, and amid chants of "New Day Rocks!" waits for Bryan to slowly get up Byron Saxton: Bryan is barely moving! Tom Phillips: a while, Bryan finally gets to his feet, and Kingston makes his move Kofi measuring the champion... hits Trouble in Paradise on Bryan TROUBLE IN PARADISE! Byron: COVER HIM! covers him, the referee counts and the audience counts along with him. At 3, the crowd erupts Tom: E and Xavier Woods, at ringside, rush to the ring to embrace Kofi as: KOFI DID IT! KOFI DID IT! KOFI DID IT! KOFI IS CHAMPION! Greg Hamilton: he says this, we cut back and forth between the New Day's celebration, the crowd reaction, and the reaction backstage where certain WWE Superstars have been watching the match Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Champion: Kofi Kingston! Byron: 11 years! 11 LONG YEARS! Every hoop, every barricade, every hurdle! And finally, Kofi Kingston has DONE IT, MAN! Tom: For everything this man has gone through... Kofi, it was WORTH IT! Next, Samoa Joe defended the United States Championship against Rey Mysterio. Mysterio started with a "619"on Joe. As Mysterio went to capitalize, he was caught by Joe in the "Coquina Clutch" and passed out. Joe retained the title in a one-minute match.1 In the following match, Drew McIntyre faced Roman Reigns. McIntyre dominated Reigns most of the match. In the end, as McIntyre attacked Reigns with a "Glasgow Kiss", Reigns bounced off the ropes and performed a superman punch and a spear on McIntyre to win the match.1 After that, Elias started his WrestleMania concert. He performed on the guitar while an edited video showing him performing on piano and drum set played simultaneously. He was then interrupted by a Babe Ruth video, followed by John Cena, who came out in his Doctor of Thuganomics gimmick (circa 2002–2004) and sporting a New York Yankees jersey. Cena insulted Elias and then attacked him with an "F-U" (the original name for Cena's "Attitude Adjustment" during his Thuganomics gimmick).1 After fighting Triple H in a No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania 35, Batista retired from professional wrestling. Next, Triple H put his career on the line in a No Holds Barred match against Batista. Early in the match, Triple H pulled out Batista's nose ring with pliers. Later, Batista attempted a "Batista Bomb" on Triple H on a broadcast table, only for Triple H to counter and execute a spear on Batista. Back in the ring, Batista performed a spear and a "Batista Bomb" on Triple H, both resulting in near-falls. Triple H executed a powerbomb on Batista on the ring stairs and a "Pedigree" for another near-fall. The end came when Ric Flair appeared and handed Triple H his signature sledgehammer. Triple H struck Batista with the hammer and followed it up with a second "Pedigree" to win the match. Triple H kept his in-ring career intact1 while Batista announced his retirement from professional wrestling shortly after the event.5455 After that, Baron Corbin faced Kurt Angle in Angle's farewell match. In the end, Corbin performed the "End of Days" on Angle to win the match. Following the match, Angle gave a short retirement speech, thanking the fans.1 In the penultimate match, Bobby Lashley (accompanied by Lio Rush) defended the Intercontinental Championship against Finn Bálor in his "Demon" persona. Lashley performed a spear on Bálor through the ropes and then again in the ring for a near-fall. In the climax, Bálor performed the "Coup de Grâce" on Lashley to regain the title for a second time. Nathan J. Wallace: C'MON What do you Got?! Tessa Blanchard: SCREW YOU, NATHAN!!!! (as Nathan hits his signature "Claymore" on Tessa) Mauro Ranallo: '''CLAYMORE! CLAYMORE!!!!! Tessa Blanchard on the receiving end of Nathan's brutal Claymore Kick! NO!! '''Nathan J. Wallace: is that all you got? is that all you got, Chump? you ain't got nothin'! Don Callis: MAGNUM! MAGNUM ON NATHAN!! he won't get up from this! Mauro Ranallo: IT's GAIL KIM!!! the one Tessa is in a feud with on Impact Wrestling!! Kevin Kelley: Eat Defeat by Gail! Nathan back up hook it, Pig Splash Suplex! that's his bread here comes the butter, SLING BLADE! Nathan Springs to life heading to the top! will he do it? will he do it?! HIGH FLY FLOWWWWWWW!!!! (1! 2! 3!!! Bell Dings!) Matt Striker: NEW CHAMPION!!!! Weekly Wallace Ring Announcer: Here is your winner....and he is the NEW Global Force Wrestling Global Heavyweight Champion, Nathan Joseph Wallace!!! Dreamland World Weekly Ring Announcer: The Winner and the NEW GFW Global Champion, the Prince of Autism, Nathan Joseph WALLACE!!!!! Nathan's Coliseum Video Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, the elapsed time 29:27 the winner of the Match, And NEW Global Force Wrestling Global Heavyweight Champion of the World, "The Prince of Autism" Nathan Joseph Wallace!!! The main event was the first women's main event match in WrestleMania history; Becky Lynch faced Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey and SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair in a Winner Takes All triple threat match for both titles. In the end, Flair locked in the "Figure-Eight Leglock" on Rousey. Lynch broke up the hold and, together with Rousey, put Flair through a table. Rousey performed the "Piper's Pit" on Lynch, who countered into a crucifix – Rousey's first pinfall loss – to win both the Raw and SmackDown Women's Championships — her first Raw Women's Championship and record-tying third SmackDown Women's Championship. The match ended after midnight Eastern time, thus Lynch won the match on April 8. Matches Gauntlet Match 19 person Gauntlet Match for the GFW NEX-GEN Championship 11 Team Gauntlet match Photo Galleria Coverage North America = South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2019 Category:WrestleMania Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events Category:GFW 2019 Events